The theme of the Musculoskeletal Core Center at the Hospital for Special Surgery (HSS) is "Musculoskeletal Repair and Regeneration". The advancement of research in Musculoskeletal Repair and Regeneration requires the coordinated efforts of clinicians, biologists, chemists, and engineers. The HSS Core Center supports this goal by providing facilities and an infrastructure in which sharing of ideas and resources enhances interactions of current Core investigators and provides incentives to attract additional investigators to our existing 16 member multidisciplinary Research Base. Members of the research base are investigating scientific questions related to the development and repair of bone and cartilage in health and disease, towards the ultimate goal of "functional tissue engineering". To achieve the goals of these investigators, the Core Center, through the Administrative Unit, provides advice on study design and grantsmanship, training and review through an Enrichment Program, recruitment of new investigators via a Pilot and Feasibility (P&F) program, and Data Sharing through an in-house data base. There are three Research Cores with extensive expertise related to the theme of the Core Center. Analytical Microscopy Core provides access to an Environmental Scanning Electron Microscope, a Transmission Electron Microscope, expertise in extracellular and intracellular characterization, and specimen preparation. Imaging Core provides unique access to the innovative techniques of Vibrational Spectroscopic Imaging (Infrared and Raman), in vivo Molecular Imaging, and ex vivo micro-Computed Tomography. Mechanical and Material Assessment Core provides unique tools for measuring mechanical performance and properties of tissues and other composite materials and for material characterization by sharing resources of HSS and the Sibley School of Engineering at Cornell Ithaca. Close relations between these sites are maintained through weekly video-conferencing. The Pilot and Feasibility program for the initial proposed funding period is investigating mouse models that provide insight into cell, tissue, and functional engineering aspects of bone and cartilage. This program has already allowed us to attract a new investigator to the field of Musculoskeletal Repair and Regeneration, and we anticipate the Core Center will enable us to continue to grow these interactions.